i will break you
by tobi the blarg monster
Summary: wesker x chris. yaoi, you've been forewarned.


Chris shook his head in disbelief when sheva ran off in some dismal direction, swearing Wesker went that way. Chris knew Wesker all too well. He knew what he was playing out. "come on out Wesker, no need to hide anymore," Chris didn't yell but said loudly, enough for it to echo throughout the room they were in. Wesker smirked inwardly at how well Chris knew him. He jumped from the ceiling rafter that he was crouched on when he felt that sheva was well out of hearing distance. Chris turned as quickly as Wesker hit the ground. He stood in a crouching position while Chris kept his gun aimed at him. The blonde man slowly rose up from his position, "you seem to know me all to well Chris". Wesker kept his back towards him, speaking in his normal robotic tone. "don't fuck with me Wesker! Where're you keeping it?," Chris said jerking his head around in anger as he spoke. Wesker then slowly turned, red eyed and as calm as ever. "fuck with you? I haven't even started, Chris". he took a few steps forward, Chris raised his gun to aim it more in Wesker's general head area. He pulled the trigger, but as usual, the superhuman dodged and was behind him before he knew it. Next thing Chris knew he was pinned against a nearby wall without his gun and both hands behind his back, gripped by the older. "don't be so hasty my friend," Wesker said adding a "tsk tsk". "it's not like I was going to kill you, not now at least," the man smiled pushing Chris further into the wall. "let me go," Chris started to twist his wrists in Wesker's grip in an attempt to get away. "resistance…," he put his mouth right by Chris's ear, "is futile". he spun Chris so that he was now facing him, with his back against the wall, wrists, still in his own hands, above the youngers head. "mmm, my dear Chris. If only you knew how well you flaunt yourself," Wesker looked him up and down. Chris always wore a skin tight shirt that showed his developed muscles quite clearly, accompanied by his pistol holster that went around his shoulder, and not to mention his pants that somehow matched the look entirely. "what the hell are you talking about? Fuck off!," Chris attempted to break away yet again, this time trying to reach for his knife, but, as before, failed. "stop resisting, as I said before it's futile," Wesker said, this time pushing himself into Chris, causing him to blush. "not to mention that you know just as well as I that you cant break out of this no matter how hard you try," the red eyed man finished with bringing his hand up to hold Chris's chin. "ah, the beauty of humanity," Wesker marveled at the mans facial features. He then pushed his lips onto Chris's, forcing his tongue in no sooner they made contact. Chris tried to pull back, but the wall made it quite impossible. So he resulted to the last thing he could do, he bit down onto Wesker's tongue, not hard enough to make him bleed, but enough to send the message of "back the hell off". he pulled away from Chris due to the aggressive come on. "now, now, there's no need for that," he smiled at him again, "think of it as a little stress reliever". Without warning Wesker had shoved one hand down Chris's pants, the other still tightly gripping the mans wrists. He immediately grabbed Chris and started to pump his cock. "s…stop," the younger managed to pant out. He was holding back everything that came with the term pleasure, but Wesker was waking certain things up and changing the mood. "no, I beg of you, Wesker…please, stop," Chris hung his head down, buckling a little at the knees. Wesker was strong enough to keep him from sliding to the floor. Hell, he could hold him up by just his wrists. "no, Chris," oh how he loved to see him beg. The usually aggressive man reduced to begging was almost a turn on to Wesker. "why are you so against me?," Wesker said slyly, forcing Chris to talk to him more, "im not that bad of a guy". Wesker was just toying with Chris hoping to get a response. "stop FUCKING WITH ME!," he gave a small lung towards Wesker. The elder only sighed while pulling his hand out. "im sorry that its come to this, Chris," Wesker looked at him, eyes turning red yet again, "but you leave me no choice". he turned the man around again, hunching over the younger and undoing his pants, pulling them down to the tormented boys ankles. Chris was so tempted to cry, he hadn't for some time now, but then again he had never had something like this happen to him. He forced it down, swallowing his pride and willing to do anything to speed this up and getting it over with. Wesker contemplated on preparing the boy, but the thought of pleasuring himself and hurting Chris at the same time turned him against the idea. It wasn't that he liked Chris or anything, but even super humans get lonely once in a while. "you had better relax friend," he smiled, unzipping his own pants and lining himself up with Chris's entrance. The younger's eyes clenched, muscles tightening, which wouldn't help him, it would b e very painful in fact, but it would make it harder for Wesker. Without a seconds notice Wesker slammed into him, somehow going all the way in the first try. Chris gave a loud, long groan of pain with the sudden entry. "I told you," Wesker said through clenched teeth, "damn you're so tight". Wesker normally wouldn't even bring that up, but then again it was Chris and it was fun to see him writhe in pain and embarrassment. "shut up! I hate you," Chris grimaced with tearing up eyes, "I FUCKING HATE YOU!". Chris hung his head low, as if it could go any lower. Wesker could only smirk at Chris's statement. "funny enough," he said starting to push in and out of him fairly quickly, "I hate you too". his hand went to Chris's hip, the other still on his wrists. He forced the man's ass onto him as he thrusted forward, he moved so he would hit an area in Chris that would make him scream and possibly come out as something other than "fuck you" or "I hate you". "Chris I will make you scream, to go against your will and give in to your senses with someone you detest," Wesker said as he sped up his thrusting, "I will break you". the last few words were a little strained as he tried to keep his composure. "I will kill you, Wesker. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will kill you," Chris panted out, managing to hold the pain feel in himself. Wesker positioned his hips in a more upward position as he continued, "and Im still waiting on that day". Chris shrieked when Wesker finally hit it, the spot in him that would make holding back a tough decision. "ah, so the amazing Chris does have a weak spot," Wesker said smoothly as he roughly began pounding into him. He picked up the pace, as he was getting closer to release. The blonde reached a hand around to Chris and began pumping his cock in time with his own thrusts. Wesker squinted as he was being ever so more drawn to release, "fuck…im coming". Wesker's eyes shut as he shot off into Chris. Moaning a long unforgettable tune to Chris. "ah, Fuck," Chris caught himself screaming like a whore as he was being filled by his forever enemy. Wesker gave a few more thrusts, shoving in what he had left as he slightly slumped down on Chris's back. Told you I would get you to give in and scream for me," he twisted their heads so he could give Chris a formal kiss. Not a long one, but a short small peck on the lips. "told you…," Wesker started as he pulled out of the S.T.A.R.S policeman and fixing himself to look more composed. He gave a small smile at his recent prey. Almost physically seeing the self loathing in his eyes, "I would break you". Wesker turned and left, disappearing from sight as Chris sat on the floor. His pants were pulled up but not buttoned or zipped. He simply wanted to die, he began to think that everything he fought for was just a waste of time. He laid there rethinking his life as he got up and fixed himself. He sucked up the last of his tears, picked up his gun, and limped his way towards where Sheva had run off to.


End file.
